1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sliding clasp fasteners, and more particularly concerns a sliding clasp fastener having adapter means capable of mounting the fastener on rigid material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sliding clasp fasteners used on flexible articles such as garments or bags are easily attached thereto with sewing stitches. However, when the fastener is to be secured to suitcases or chairs which are made of more rigid material such as metal or plastics than the stringer tapes of the fastener, the sewing stitches can no longer be used for attachment purposes.
One common form of sliding clasp fastener capable of being attached to such rigid material comprises a metal or plastics web member fixed along one edge to an element-free edge of the fastener stringer tape, the web member being attached along the other edge to the riged material by means of welding or riveting. However, the mounted web member renders the overall fastener structure less flexible and thus, the resultant fastener can not be bent exactly to the curved shape of an article such as a chair or suitcase.